Glenda
"Guess again daddy." --Glenda to Chucky. Glenda is a separate soul that is mostly inert within her brother Glen's body. She is only able to take control of the body when Glen is stressed. Biography Glenda is everything her brother is not. While he is praised for being a sweet angel, Glenda is shown to scare people, including Chucky. Glenda has been known to be violent, start fights, steal, say horrible profanities, and has a look of wanting to murder. She was born from her dying mother Tiffany in the Hackensack Cemetery. It is unknown whether she or Glen killed the detective who witnessed their birth, but because Glen does not enjoy killings, it is very possible that Glenda took the body over to kill. ''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) Glenda is not in appearance, but more of action. For some reason, Glenda remained dormant in her brother for six years. Her brother had been found and taken in by Psychs, who claims that Glen tried to attack him. It is possible that could have hinted Glenda's presence. However, Glen said he was not trying at attack him, he was trying to give him a hug. When her brother escapes from Psychs and goes to Hollywood to find their parents and resurrects them, they question his gender. When they find him without genitalia, Tiffany sees this as a sign that he's a girl, but Chucky thinks he is a late bloomer. They named the child as Glen/Glenda. When asked what he felt like, Glen said confusingly sometimes he felt like both, and asked if he could be. Whenever Glen witnesses his parents killing, it begins to make him twitch. Under a severe amount of stress, Glenda is able to take over. When Tiffany kills Redman and Glen witnesses it, Glenda takes control. She kills Joan, and Chucky approaches her thinking that she is Tiffany. However, he is shocked to find his daughter, who refers to herself as a "bonus baby". Tiffany tires of her daughter's crazed rants, and slaps her, making Glen come back. Glen and Glenda later get the freedom they want from one another when Jennifer Tilly gives birth to twins. With Chucky gone, Tiffany raises the twins (as Jennifer Tilly). After five years, Glenda has become a problem child, so much so that their nanny Fulvia decides to quit. She tells Tiffany that Glen is an angel, but Glenda is violent, cruel, and looks at Fulvia with hate in her eyes. As Tiffany kindly says good-bye, Fulvia turns and sees Glenda smiling at her eerily. When she turns back, Glenda takes great joy watching her mother beat the nanny to death with her doll body. Tiffany then looks at her daughter, making her promise not to tell of her little "slip". A mysterious package is sent to Glen with no address. When Glen opens it, it is revealed to be a severed arm of Chucky that then attacks Glen. Since Chucky was dismembered to be unable to do send the box himself, and seeing how Glenda enjoys to seeing others hurt, she could have sent it herself to her brother. Murders Committed by Glenda #Lt. Preston: Attacked his face. Fate unknown, but presumably killed off. #Joan: Set on fire, fell to her death. Gallery seedofchucky2.jpg|Glenda with Tiffany in Seed of Chucky. 12.jpg|Glenda in Seed of Chucky. Glendahhh.jpg|Glenda and Glen, human, in Seed of Chucky. Category:Female Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters